Día de la amistad ¿en serio?
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: Y si el dia mas romantico cambias de cuerpo con alguien a quién no conoces del todo... terminarias siendo su amigo? Participa en el Reto especial '¡Desastre en San Valentín' del foro See you Next Level. Advertencias: No yaoi, friendship. Phichit Chulanont, Seung Gil Lee, mención del Victuuri.


Esto es un reto…

 **Disclaimer** : _Yuri! On Ice_ _es una maravilloso anime propiedad del estudio MAPPA, y de sus creadores Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_ _._

 **Aviso** súper importante: _Este_ _Fic_ _participa_ _en el_ _Reto especial ''¡Desastre en San Valentín!_ _''_ _del_ _foro_ _ **''See you Next Level''.**_

Así que vayan echándome porras pues es mi primer fic de YOI.

 **Notas de entrada** : -La narración de todo el One Shot va ir escrita en letras normales.

-Los diálogos de los personajes van indicados con guion largo —

-Los Flashback van marcados donde empieza u donde termina así: **{ {flashback} }**

-En este fic los momentos en que ocurren algunas escenas estarán marcados con _la fecha y la hora_ en letras cursivas.

-Hay **una palabra especial** que ira marcada con negrita, abajo en las advertencias explico el motivo.

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia esta ambientada en el mismo universo de YOI así que no tengo muchas advertencias al respecto… salvo locuras y tal vez un poco de cosas raras que te harán pensar que estas en la dimensión desconocida.

La pareja para este fic es… (redoble de tambores por favor) **Phichit y Seung Gil.** Ya se que suena raro pero esperen a leer y veran las locuras que me vinieron a la mente…

No se adelanten jeje este fic NO es yaoi… perdón por romper sus sueños e ilusiones mis queridas fujoshis, si bien la "pareja" es la protagonista de este One Shot no significa que sea en plan romántico. Es pura y netamente amistad.

Ahora si, explico lo de la palabra especial aquella. El fic tiene una palabra que es por decirlo así Obligatoria para cumplir con el reto, por lo que debo incluirla en la historia en algún lugar, y la palabra que me toco es… **Insano** … wow si que se presta para malos entendidos jeje y muchos malos pensamientos… pero no lo haré, este fic no será yaoi.

Voy a explicar de que trata este reto. Es bastante simple: la historia se lleva a cabo el día 14 de febrero, si leyeron bien, en esa fecha tan romántica y llena de amors… que se va a ver interrumpida por un detallito.

Porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas para todo el mundo ya que en ese día de romance y amistad en ocasiones pasan cosas fuera de lo normal… como encontrar al doble de Yurio o cambiar de cuerpo con alguien que no necesariamente te cae súper bien… y si, la segunda opción eso es lo que pasa en el fic a grandes rasgos… ya no les doy mas Spoilers, mejor empiecen a leer!

Nos vemos al final!

* * *

 **Día de la amistad… ¿es enserio?**

 _~14 de Febrero, 9:10 de la mañana.~_

El amor esta en el aire, se siente en el ambiente un toque de felicidad especial y todo parecía color de rosa en el país del sol naciente, y mucha gente estaba atareada yendo de aquí para allá buscando de última hora un obsequio para ese alguien especial. Algunos iban con ramos de flores en las manos y un peluche en la otra… otros con radiantes sonrisas y una bolsa de regalo en la mano… en fin, todo ese ambiente era tan romántico y encantador que era inevitable sentirse contagiado de la felicidad que todos irradiaban… o casi todos.

En una calle de la activa cuidad de Tokio que a pesar de la hora que era y el día en especial en que estaban no se hallaba tan concurrida, en un lugar estaba un atractivo joven de ascendencia coreana esperando un poco impaciente a alguien, pasaba el rato tomándose mil y un fotos con su celular y sonriendo o saludando feliz a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Pasaba el rato y el día se había aclarado ya, la calle en cuestión se llenaba poco a poco de más gente, y entre ese río de personas un joven tailandés caminaba a paso firme y presuroso para llegar al encuentro con alguien en particular, iba muy serio y parecía hasta molesto, no saludaba a nadie y no le prestaba atención a los adornos a su alrededor, tenía otra prioridad.

 _~14 de febrero, 9:15 de la mañana.~_

—¡Hola buenos días! Creo que no fue tan buena idea quedar en encontrarnos en este lugar… ¿te parece si caminamos un rato mientras hablamos? —Phichit saludo a su compañero como si nada para evitar la atención de las personas.

Él pensó que era mejor ir a otra parte, aunque a decir verdad en un día festivo como ese iba a resultar muy difícil encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente tranquilo y despejado como para hablar con tranquilidad.

—Andando entonces— dijo Seung-gil en el cuerpo de Phichit con el rostro aun serio pero notablemente menos tenso que en un inicio.

¿Como rayos le pasaba "esto" justo ahora? Bueno, en la mañana…

 **{ { { { { { Flashback } } } } } }**

 _~14 de febrero, 5:42 de la mañana.~_

Seung Gil Lee siempre ha estado acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano para entrenar y salir a correr un par de horas antes de que amanezca completamente, es una costumbre que desde pequeño comenzó a arraigarse en su personalidad.

Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, una persona de hábitos, completamente concentrado en demostrar sus capacidades en el deporte.

No era desde que tenia memoria el chico más abierto y expresivo, lo que causaba que fueran muy pocos los que le conocían de verdad y los que podían gozar de una buena relación con él, los podía contar con una sola mano. Casi todos lo consideran una persona muy seria y también demasiado cerrada incluyendo sus compañeros patinadores.

No los culpaba, en realidad era una persona completamente centrada en un solo objetivo, por lo que solo ponía su atención en conseguirlo.

Esa mañana de febrero para él era igual que cualquier otra, esa clase de fechas "especiales" como los demás las veían, a él no le interesaban como para ponerse a pensar en ellas dándoles alguna importancia y mucho menos le interesaba disfrutarlas, para Seung Gil lo más importante era demostrar su talento en la pista de hielo y ganar el próximo Grand Prix Final para poner en alto a su país.

Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a darse un baño para despertar por completo. No recordaba donde había dejado su ropa así que solamente busco una toalla y entro, abrió la llave de agua caliente y mientras esta se templaba se quitó rápidamente lo que traía puesto y enseguida se metió bajo la regadera sintiendo el agua correr por su bien formado cuerpo, sentía como el sueño se iba con cada gota que se iba por el drenaje, puso una mano en la pared y miró hacia abajo, enfocando la mirada en sus pies… parpadeo un par de veces y abrió mas los ojos pues no entendía porque veía algo que obviamente no era suyo...

Salió tan rápido que dejo la llave de la regadera abierta, fue casi corriendo hasta el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos y… creyó ver mal, cerro fuertemente los ojos y puso ambas manos en el lavabo rogando internamente haber visto mal, conto hasta tres y abrió los ojos mirándose fijamente a la cara…

Por todas las formas buscaba una respuesta lo más lógica y convincente para esta locura, era una broma seguramente, debía serlo… o tal vez se estaba enfermando de algo muy grave que le hacia tener alucinaciones… o seguía profundamente dormido teniendo una extraña pesadilla… esto debía ser lo más loco que le hubiera pasado en la vida!

Seung creyó que estaba enloqueciendo a pesar de tener un espejo frente a lo que se suponía era "él" y aún así seguía sin creerlo. Porque lo que se reflejaba tan claro y nítido en este no era su rostro serio y taciturno de siempre, no era su pálida piel y sus ojos obscuros… la persona que se reflejaba era ni más ni menos que ese chico de origen tailandés que siempre parecía sonreír.

Definitivamente esto era lo mas **insano** y demente que hubiese presenciado en la historia…

Alguien debía saber que rayos estaba pasando, porque razón estaba en el cuerpo del patinador tailandés, al diablo con eso! Lo que realmente quería saber era donde demonios se suponía estaba su verdadero cuerpo… y también muy importante era averiguar cómo revertir lo que fuera que le estaba pasando.

Pensó un momento lo que haría, respiró profundamente y entro de nueva cuenta a la regadera, se dio un buen baño sin poner ninguna atención al extraño cuerpo en el que ahora se encontraba, su mente se mantenía concentrada pensando en que debería hacer primero.

Salió de la ducha y con la toalla atada en la cintura miró una vez más en el espejo. Resultaba tan extraño saber que era él pero ver a otra persona en el reflejo, era como una de esas películas de ciencia ficción, salió de baño con el cuerpo aun mojado y gotas cayendo de su cabello y entonces reparó en que esa no era su habitación y esas no eran sus cosas, estaba en la recámara de Phichit… y en su cuerpo también.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Era real?

Lee recordaba bien que cuando se hospedo el día anterior en ese hotel no había visto al patinador tailandés ni a su entrenador. Incluso recordaba haber pedido una habitación lejos de su molesta entrenadora Min-so para no escuchar sus aburridos sermones.

Recordaba perfectamente la razón por la que estaba en Japón y el evento al que había asistido por completo. La cena, las cámaras y algunos reporteros…

No había tomado demasiado, y era plenamente consiente de que durante el evento no había tomado demasiado, solo un par de copas de champagne y un whisky nada más. Sabía que se había ido a su hotel en cuanto dieron las once y medía de la noche anterior, salió del lugar sin despedirse de nadie y recordaba perfectamente que su entrenadora había intentado en vano detenerlo con argumentos absurdos según él, a los que había hecho oídos sordos.

Se acordaba de el taxi que tomó y de haber llegado al hotel. De pedir la llave en recepción e irse directamente a su habitación para descansar. Pidió que no le molestaran pues tenía la vaga idea de que Min-so le iría a reclamar o regañar por dejar la fiesta así nada más, y no pensaba escuchar a esa mujer, apenas la toleraba.

Se acordaba del merecido baño que se dio y que se fue a dormir casi enseguida. No hizo nada extraño ni recordaba haber debido nada fuera de lo normal, había comido lo que los demás… tal vez averiguar si alguien más estaba en su misma situación ayudaría a resolver el misterio.

Busco el teléfono con la mirada, de pronto empezó a sonar una tonada muy animada y ruidosa, Seung se guio por el sonido hasta dar con el aparato y tan solo mirar la pantalla sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, miró con desconfianza el celular.

—Si, diga. — fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, sentía mucha incertidumbre y un poco de temor así que solo pudo decir eso.

—¡Por todos los cielos dime que eres tu Seung-gil!— era su propia voz gritándole con clara desesperación, así que él solamente atinó a contestar.

—Soy yo... ¿Quién es?— podía ser una pregunta estúpida en circunstancias normales, pero estas para nada eran circunstancias "normales" así que la pregunta era más que valida… aunque si usaba la lógica lo más seguro era que del otro lado de la línea se encontraba…

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Soy Phichit! No sabía si llamar a mi propio celular o no, todo es tan extraño, hasta mis pensamientos están muy confusos… me estaré volviendo loco?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Cómo vuelvo a ser yo?! — dijo Phichit al otro lado del teléfono casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Para Seung-gil esa conversación era más que rara porque aunque la voz que escuchaba era la suya esa forma de hablar era sin duda la del tailandés.

—Primero que nada, cálmate. —le dijo con la mayor paciencia posible, y cuando escucho un fuerte suspiro continuo hablando —Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que esta pasando, lo mejor es saber si nosotros somos los únicos afectados o si alguien más lo esta. Imagino que ya contactaste con alguien…— y esperó la repuesta del otro.

—Claro. Al primero que pensé en llamar fue a Yuuri, pensé muy bien que preguntarle para no asustarlo… le dije que estaba resfriado y por esa razón mi voz sonaba diferente, que al despertar me había sentido muy extraño y otras cosas. Él me contesto muy amable como siempre hasta se oía medió dormido, cuando le pregunte sobre la fiesta dijo que él y Viktor habían regresado a su hotel ya de madrugada. Le pregunte si el no se sentía enfermo y me dijo que al menos él se sentía bien, cuando le pregunté sobre Viktor dijo que aún seguía dormido porque había bebido mucho anoche pero que en cuanto se despertara me llamaría.— explico más calmado Phichit sin dejar pasar ni un detalle, mientras Lee pensaba en la posibilidad de que tal vez ninguno de ellos estuviera en la misma situación, pero la idea no le gustaba.

—¿Llamaste a alguien más? —Seung volvió a preguntar de nueva cuenta, después de todo algo que el chico tailandés tenia a su favor era que conocía a todos sus compañeros patinadores y se llevaba bien con casi todos.

—Después de hablar con Yuuri no sabía que creer, pensé en la posibilidad de que tal vez solo nosotros dos estamos así… pero para salir de dudas llame a Cris, al pequeño Minami, a mi amigo Guang-Hong y a Leo también para saber si ellos estaban bien, incluso estuve a punto de llamar a J.J pero sencillamente no pude… — Phichit hizo una pausa se sentía muy consternado, Seung-gil al no obtener otra respuesta de su compañero tomo la palabra, sintió que era mala señal el silencio del tailandés.

—¿Y que pasó? ¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó con una ligera sensación de que todo eso no iba por buen camino, tal vez su teoría era correcta. No le gustaba nada esta extraña situación.

—Dijeron lo mismo. Ellos están normales ninguno se siente fuera de lo normal. — volvió a tomar aire pesadamente mientras sus ideas tomaban forma —También trate con algunas patinadoras a ver si la respuesta era otra, le pregunté a Mila, a Sala y a otras y la respuesta fue igual… incluso Mila pensó que era una broma de Yurio…— sin querer soltó un profundo suspiro masajeándose las sienes, pensar tanto en eso le empezó a afectar y la cabeza le dolía horrible.

—Maldición…—sin querer soltó Seung mientras apretaba la mano que tenía libre haciendo un puño. —Debemos encontrar una solución lo mas pronto posible. — dijo con un tono más calmado, del otro lado del teléfono Phichit se sentía extraño al oír su voz hablar de esa forma tan seria.

—Tal vez hablar con alguien que tenga un punto de vista objetivo nos ayude a resolver esto…— dijo Phichit que ahora tenia la voz y el cuerpo de Lee.

Seung-gil pensó que el chico frente a él debía estar pensando en alguien en particular, tal vez si le hacia caso y escuchaban la opinión de un tercero les ayudaría a recuperar sus respectivos cuerpos lo mas pronto posible…

—Puede que tengas razón. ¿A quien piensas llamar? — preguntó el antes coreano. Sentía alguna desconfianza por la idea del otro, pero mejor agotar todas las opciones posibles.

—Pues…— comenzó a hablar Phichit mirando a los que antes eran sus ojos, no sabia bien como reaccionaría al oír el único nombre que le venía a la mente.

Ojala tuvieran suerte...

 **{ { { { { { Fin del flashback } } } } } }**

 _~14 de febrero, 1:06 de la tarde.~_

Después de ir al hotel donde Yuuri Katsuki, el mejor amigo de Phichit, se alojaba junto a Viktor Nikiforov en la misma habitación y luego de un desmayo de parte del japonés al comprobar que no era una mqla broma de parte del ruso, de un Viktor lleno de pánico y al borde de las lágrimas al ver como su amado Yuuri se desmayaba al ver que era real, de unas cuantas palabras "amables" de parte de Lee que estaba en el cuerpo del tailandés y unos cuantos incidentes menores mas, después de tanto show y pasados unos largos minutos, en realidad fue mas de una hora, solo entonces al fin reino la calma.

Luego de que Yuuri se tranquilizó y Viktor también pudieron escuchar atentamente los relatos tanto de Phichit como de Seung-gil para saber que había provocado un cambio de cuerpo tan repentino, tanto el ruso como su pareja se pusieron a hacer algunas preguntas para saber si algo extraño habían hecho, comido o bebido, y después de un montón de respuestas negativas el silencio se hizo presente.

Era una locura. No había una explicación lógica para eso. Y si no había una explicación lógica mucho menos una forma de revertir el cambio.

Ahora los que se pusieron a hablar del asunto con total sinceridad con los dos involucrados esperando que ninguno de ellos perdiera la esperanza de que hallarían una solución fueron Viktor y Yuuri.

Ojalá Viktor o Yuuri tuvieran una explicación sin importar lo descabellada o imposible que sonara para entender lo que les estaba pasando, después de todo una idea por alocada que pareciera podría ser la solución a ese **insano** evento.

Salieron aproximadamente tres horas después tal y como habían llegado, sin una solución y ahora ya tenían hambre, habían preferido no molestarlos más a pesar de que les ofrecieron quedarse y comer los cuatro junto, pero tanto a Phichit como a Seung-gil le parecía mejor que la pareja disfrutará de ese día especial en vez de que se molestaran y les ayudaran a buscar una solución, si ellos no disfrutarían de esa festividad al menos no permitirían que esos dos enamorados también se la perdieran por su causa. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de que oyeran semejante locura.

Ambos estaban caminando sin rumbo, uno al lado del otro, mirando sin mirar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

—¿Oye no tienes hambre? Yo siento que moriré…—dijo Phichit haciendo un curioso puchero que en el rostro normalmente serio del coreano resultaba completamente adorable— Mira ese lugar, ¡vamos! Comamos algo ahí. —habían caminado por horas y literalmente él se moría de hambre, claro que en ocasiones era muy exagerado y hasta escandaloso, pero siempre era amable y amistoso con los demás.

—De acuerdo. Entremos. —accedió Seung-gil, en su caso era tan pero tan difícil ver el rostro generalmente alegre y sonriente del tailandés con un gesto estoico y serio, era como querer ponerle un traje a un niño pequeño y esperar que actuará como un adulto responsable… raro.

Entraron al lugar, ambos pidieron algo y mientras esperaban a que les trajeran sus respectivos alimentos se pusieron a hablar sobre su situación sin llegar a nada en realidad… otra vez.

 _~14 de febrero, 3:27 de la tarde.~_

Luego de comer con mucha calma en silencio, se había pasado rápido el tiempo y cada uno estaba completamente metido en sus propios pensamientos aunque los dos pensaban individualmente que hacer o que no hacer en esa particular circunstancia.

El primero en hablar fue Lee que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su compañero de Tailandia.

—Creo que lo mejor en este momento es mantener esto en secreto. Si alguien más se entera es posible que se salga de control y no sabemos que cosas podrían suceder. — dijo Seung de forma convincente. En su mente mil y un escenarios malos aparecieron y le molestaron mucho las posibilidades.

Esa situación podría poner en riesgo no solo sus carreras en el patinaje artístico sino hasta su integridad física.

—Lo se… confío ciegamente en Yuuri y en Viktor, si lo dices por ellos. —dijo Phichit en un tono serio y decidido, le miró mal de forma que casi parecía ser el propio Seung-gil Lee el que estaba hablando.

—No lo digo por ellos. Se que esos dos son de fiar. Solo estoy pensando en la posibilidad de que "esto" — dijo apuntándose a sí mismo para enfatizar el punto —dure mas tiempo…—tan solo pensar en ese posible resultado le dio escalofríos, su carrera estaba en juego… bueno, en realidad su vida estaba en juego, y la de Phichit Chulanont también.

—Espero que no…— dijo afligido el ahora coreano. Phichit era siempre una persona bastante animada y positiva y ver que se ponía inseguro y temeroso no resultaba nada grato.

—Oye Chulanont…— le hablo para que éste le mirara a la cara — vamos a salir de esta. —dijo con convicción, tranquilizando a Phichit y a sí mismo en el acto.

Habría que pensar en todas las posibles soluciones y para ello se necesitaba tiempo… caminar sin rumbo podría ayudales.

 _~14 de febrero, 6:39 de la tarde, pronto anochecería.~_

Genial, todo era genial. Todo el mundo celebrando al lado de personas que significan algo importante para cada uno… bueno, no todos.

Ya se empezaba a hacer a la idea de cambiar de vida con el patinador de Tailandia. Su vida resultaba ser muy interesante y animada como lo imaginaba, ver la vida desde _sus_ ojos resultaba ser muy diferente a lo que él mismo veía con sus propios ojos. Tal vez la razón para ese cambio radical era él y su falta de interés en las demás cosas que sucedían a su alrededor todo el tiempo, todos los días.

Y la sociedad en el país del sol naciente no era tan cerrada como el coreano, era costumbre en Japón hacer festivales en fechas especiales como ese día, las personas iban felices de aquí para allá riendo felices con regalos y cosas de una tienda a otra, entrando a restaurantes y puestos de comida. Disfrutando de la vida.

Tal vez ese día se había arruinado para su compañero, tal vez tenía algún compromiso o alguna cosa así ¿y donde estaba ahora? En el cuerpo de la persona mas cerrada que hubiera, le estaba echando a perder ese día, o eso pensaba hasta que…

—Sabes, muchas personas creen que eres una persona amargada o algo así…— dijo Phichit de forma distraída en el cuerpo del coreano.

Al oír esto Seung-gil mentalmente asintió a la declaración del otro. Pero antes de que siquiera pensara o intentara decir cualquier cosa tonta Phichit continúo.

—…Pero ojalá supieran lo interesante que eres. No había conocido a una persona tan observadora como tú. Además de que eres muy disciplinado lo que te vuelve un gran atleta… me gustaría que todo el mundo viera esa parte de ti. — termino de hablar Phichit, que a pesar de ser muy carismático y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, también era una persona muy sincera y honesta.

—Es la primera vez que alguien piensa así de mi... Tal vez por eso me agradas…— dijo Lee en tono pensativo pero sin sonar molesto al mencionar esto, como si se lo dijera a sí mismo para asegurarse de ello y mantener esa realidad en secreto.

Así que aprovechando ese momento de distracción que tenía Seung-gil, el joven tailandés Phichit, que estaba en el cuerpo del coreano, se paro frente a él y con una sonrisita pícara lo miró fijamente provocado que Seung-gil se sobresaltara y volteara a ver a otra parte sabiéndose descubierto. Una expresión muy curiosa.

Como un rayo una idea cruzó da mente de Phichit, disfrutaría el resto de ese día con él, tal vez esa era la razón de todo ese embrollo, que el normalmente serio Seung-gil Lee necesitaba hacer amigos y disfrutar más de la vida.

Y justo estaba entre esas cavilaciones cuando el celular perteneciente a Phichit comenzó a vibrar descontrolado, Seung-gil quién lo tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta lo sacó y mirando de reojo a su acompañante vio que el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki aparecía en la pantalla, no lo pensó tanto y mejor le dio el aparato a su legitimo dueño para que contestase.

—¡Hola Yuuri! —contestó Phichit con alegría.

—Phichit, ¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraron alguna solución? —respondió un poco alterado el muchacho japonés.

—Ermm… no. Jeje… sigue todo igual…— dijo con un poco de pena en la voz, tratando de sonar algo animado para que su amigo no se preocupara tanto, ya sabía lo preocupon que podía ser en ocasiones.

—Siento oír eso… estuve platicando con Viktor y a pesar de que ninguno había visto no oído que algo así sucediera en la vida real ambos pensamos que tal vez es posible revertirlo con un deseo o algo similar, como en las películas y los cuentos… imagino que suena tonto… pero es la mejor idea que tuvimos…— Yuuri terminó de hablar esperando la respuesta de su amigo, sabía lo ingenua y fantasiosa que sonaba la idea pero era la única que se les ocurrió.

—No te preocupes demasiado Yuuri, ya encontraremos la solución… tú diviértete hoy al máximo con Viktor, ya mañana hablamos con calma y resolveremos esto, disfruta este día con él y no pienses en esto… o si no le diré a Viktor que te de un castigo! —le dijo en tono juguetón, la razón por la que estaba jugando con él en ese preciso momento era para que se le pasará un poco la ansiedad y se relajara.

—¡N-no p-por favor!— dijo gritando inmediatamente el japonés tartamudeando en el proceso.

Phichit se imaginaba lo sonrojada que debía estar su cara, y al oír del otro lado de la línea las risas del ruso no pudo contenerse más y echo a reír también. No por burlarse de su mejor amigo sino porque con algo tan simple veía la inocencia de su mejor amigo y también lo mucho que Viktor lo amaba.

—¡Hi, soy Viktor! —al parecer el ruso había decidido participar en la conversación y había activado el altavoz para hablar con el chico tailandés, o era coreano? Era algo confuso todavía.

Phichit, que se hallaba en el cuerpo del atleta coreano decidió poner el altavoz también, después de todo esa conversación era de interés para los dos.

—¡Hi Viktor! ¿Verdad que castigaras a Yuuri si este día no se divierte como se debe y deja de preocuparse por esto? — Phichit le decía al ruso según él muy serio, pero en son de broma, mientras miraba a Seung guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.

—¡Así es! —respondió Viktor y la réplica de Yuuri no se hizo esperar.

—¡V-Viktor! ¡tú también! — decía con clara vergüenza en la voz, Phichit al ser amigo de Yuuri desde hacia tanto tiempo podía imaginar la gama de rojos que surcaban descaradamente en las mejillas de Yuuri y hasta los ademanes que debía estar haciendo para que su pareja no lo mirase.

Mientras esta cómica escena sucedía frente a sus ojos, Seung-gil quién ahora estaba dentro del cuerpo del tailandés, no pudo evitar sonreír por la simpleza con que el medallista japonés se volvía un manojo de nervios. Y no se resistió en participar en ello.

—Oye Chulanont…— habló para atraer la atención de éste y de la pareja al otro lado del teléfono —¿No crees que es mejor que dejemos que Nikiforov arregle con más calma su asunto con Katsuki? — y ahora era él quien le hacia un gesto para dar a entender que bromeaba, así que Phichit le siguió la corriente a pesar de estar muy sorprendido por la actitud de Seung.

—Claro que si Lee yo pienso lo mismo, dejemos que Viktor discipline al buen Yuuri.— dijo aguantando las ganas de soltar a reír a carcajadas por las vividas imágenes que le venían a la mente —... después de todo hoy es un día especial, ¿no? — dijo Phichit con aires pensativos, claro que era para tomarles a sus amigos el pelo.

Viktor tenia una mente ágil al tratarse de bromas así que casi al instante les respondió.

—¡Gracias, son muy considerados chicos! No dejare que _mi_ Yuuri se porte mal y no disfrute este bonito día, de eso me encargo yo! —ahora Viktor era quien seguía con el juego y tanto Phichit como Seung-gil no aguantaron mas y rieron por la forma tan naturalmente infantil que el ruso tenia para decir las cosas, a pesar de ser broma se notaba que esa era su intención en realidad.

—Por favor paren, estábamos hablando en serio…— y las risas ajenas pararon para oírle, así que Yuuri continuo hablándoles — si hay una solución la encontraremos juntos. No importa lo que tengamos que hacer, Viktor y yo los ayudaremos en esto chicos. — decía con la convicción que le caracterizaba y la que tanto amaba Viktor, esa que le enloqueció cuando la vio por primera vez y que aun después de conocer tantas cosas de Yuuri, le seguía sorprendiendo esa faceta suya.

Pero a Viktor no le dio tiempo de hablar pues alguien mas tomo la palabra.

—Lo se Yuuri… —dijo con seriedad el mejor amigo de éste —yo se, yo confió en que así es… pero si pudiera pedirte algo hoy siendo un día tan especial… ¿me lo concederías amigo? —le preguntó Phichit con la voz del coreano.

Tanto Viktor como Seung-gil guardaron silencio, era algo entre amigos y ellos respetaban este hecho. El ambiente se puso serio y muy callado y entonces Yuuri con un tono sincero en su voz le respondió a Phichit.

—Sabes que si… no importa lo difícil que sea, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti amigo. — se podía oír el cariño y la gran estima que Yuuri le tenía. Así que...

—Celebra este día tan especial como se debe con Viktor.— Aprovechando la oportunidad le pidió esto a Yuuri a sabiendas de que si lo pedía así él no podría negarse, y que al oír esta petición de su parte Viktor le apoyaría.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero Nikiforov que se caracterizaba por ser decidido y audaz, y lo demostraba en todo lo que hacia, lo rompió.

—Si esto es lo que realmente quieres…—dijo Viktor cuidando sus palabras, sintiendo un poco de inseguridad interna por pensar que sonaría egoísta — yo lo cumpliré con gusto. —terminó de decir con una risita al final, relajándose y calmando los ánimos ajenos en el proceso, dejando en claro que aceptaría cualquier cosa si esta significaba un bienestar para su amado Yuuri aun si él no lo viera así.

A pesar que Yuuri había intentado negarse no logró nada en realidad, tres contra uno era imposible ganar, así que terminó cediendo pero no sin antes hacerle prometer a Phichit que le llamara por cualquier cosa o novedad, a lo que él aceptó más gustoso.

—Ok, entonces mañana nos contactamos a primera hora. —Tomo seriamente la palabra el campeón ruso, pero toda la seriedad del momento se fue al caño cuando dijo: —Tengo asuntos pendientes con Yuuri… —dijo Viktor alargando a propósito el nombre del aludido en una tonada seductora y cariñosa.

Luego de varias replicas y quejas de parte del medallista de plata, los cuatro terminaron su curiosa platica con la promesa de llamarles si alguna cosa cambiaba. Solo entonces Phichit colgó y junto a Seung-gil retomó el camino sin rumbo que habían comenzado tiempo atrás.

 _~14 de febrero, 9:39 de la noche.~_

Seung supo gracias al tailandés y su increíble manejo de las redes sociales, que por la noche había un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en la ciudad, y hubiera deseado que Phichit también se divirtiera como otras personas que seguramente irían a mirarlos al parque central de la ciudad, pero tal vez eso seria en otra ocasión.

Todos sus buenos deseos se interrumpieron con su propia voz llamándole viniendo de parte de Phichit.

—Oye ya es tarde… son casi las diez… ¡ya se! ¡Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales! — Lee se preguntó a sí mismo si había oído bien y también la razón por la que Chulanont le decía tan de repente esa idea.

—Creo que Yuuri me dijo que si pedias un deseo mientras los mirabas se podía cumplir… o era algo así. Intentemos pedir que esto se revierta, podría funcionar. — dijo Phichit bastante animado y con un toque de esperanza en sus palabras. Una esperanza que se contagió a su acompañante.

Seung-gil se encogió de hombros y asintió. —No tenemos nada que perder si lo intentamos. —dijo el coreano en el cuerpo de Phichit. Ya cualquier cosa no le podía sorprender más.

La idea sonaba a una simple fantasía infantil, pero a estas alturas no tenían más que perder así que intentarían una última cosa antes de que terminase el día.

Se hacía tarde a un velocidad increíblemente rápida, llegaron al lugar donde se suponía se vería el espectáculo y esperaron apenas unos minutos cuando dio inicio.

Brillantes luces explotaban en el cielo pintando la inmensa oscuridad con colores variados y figuras hermosas. Un momento mágico en todo su esplendor, ambos recordaron las palabras de Yuuri: " _tal vez es posible revertirlo con un deseo"._

Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de ello, y los dos pidieron el mismo deseo al mismo tiempo…

"Deseo ser su amigo".

Y las siguientes dos horas simplemente estuvieron observando las luces cambiar una o otra vez, de tanto en tanto interrumpían el cómodo silencio para comentar algo y luego reírse de ello. Que tranquilo y familiar podía ser estar juntos. Parecía que fueran amigos desde siempre.

 _~14 de febrero, 11:45 de la noche.~_

Ni hablar, a pesar de que al comienzo de ese día todo parecía pintar muy mal para ellos dos al menos, lo cierto es que ambos habían disfrutado mucho pasar tiempo con alguien a quién en realidad no conocían del todo. El coreano no lo admitiría en voz alta pero ahora esa fecha cursi le agradaba un poco pues había hecho un nuevo amigo.

Seung no sabía muchas cosas sobre fiestas populares y festividades como esa porque nunca le había interesado el tema.

Curiosamente gracias a ese particular incidente ahora veía con otros ojos a su compañero Phichit Chulanont, al varias veces campeón ruso Viktor Nikiforov y al mejor amigo del tailandés, Yuuri Katsuki. Era como si un mundo distinto al que conocía se hubiera abierto ante sí, y si antes él era una persona muy sería y nada interesado en otra cosa que no fuera el patinaje sobre hielo, esa experiencia le había hecho ver lo **insano** que es ser demasiado cerrado al mundo y las maravillas que ofrece.

Mentalmente tomo la resolución de mejorar en ese aspecto, aunque fuera un poco, solo un poco.

En cambio Phichit había disfrutado todo eso como si fueran amigos desde siempre, la soltura que podía demostrar Seung sin proponérselo era sin duda sorprendente, pues de ante mano sabia de la personalidad del chico coreano. Pero sabía que nunca hay que juzgar a alguien sin tomarse la molestia de conocerle antes.

Lo dijo y lo repetiría de ser necesario, Seung-gil era un patinador excelente y con un talento asombroso, pero como persona era igual de increíble. Tenia muchas cualidades que podían pasar desapercibidas, por ejemplo el hecho de que sabía muchas cosas y era muy honesto siempre, que tenía la capacidad de ver las fortalezas de otros por más pequeña o imperceptible que fuese, y ser más abierto con los demás si se lo proponía.

Luego de andar por una ahora más tranquila calle de Tokio, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a los respectivos alojamientos del cuerpo en que estaban para no levantar sospechas o rumores innecesarios.

Ya era muy tarde, casi era medía noche y debían descansar después de haber andado de un lado a otro sin parar casi desde que había amanecido. Se despidieron dándose un apretón de manos y cada uno se fue por su camino.

El primero en llegar a su hotel fue Phichit, actuó como Seung le había dicho, fue serio y estoico con quien se le cruzo pues no quería perjudicar a su ahora amigo. Entro en la habitación, puso a cargar el teléfono pues la batería se estaba agotando y el aparato se lo hizo saber, pensó en darse un baño pero estaba tan cansado que en el momento en que se recostó en la cama se quedo profundamente dormido…

Por su lado, Seung-gil se sentía algo tenso, actuar como el tailandés era algo duro, sobretodo viniendo de alguien tan serio como él, un verdadero reto. Llego al hotel y haciendo uso de sus hasta ahora desconocidas dotes actorales pidió la llave se tomo un par de selfies en el vestíbulo y subió a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, el celular ajeno no dejaba de vibrar pies solo le quedaba cinco porciento de batería, busco el cargador y lo conecto mientras se sentaba en la cama, casi instantáneamente sintió todo el cansancio acumulado durante el día y se dejo caer en la cama sin quitarse los zapatos ni la ropa. Mañana sería otro día…

La noche paso sin problemas, todo regresaba a su cause natural y todo el ajetreo del día se iba lentamente al olvido. El tiempo corría con normalidad, sin contratiempos.

Muchas cosas pasan sin darnos cuenta, como el lento crecimiento de las plantas o el movimiento de las estrellas en el amplio firmamento nocturno, y como al ir llegando el alba, la claridad que trae un nuevo amanecer ayuda a aclarar las cosas y ponerlas en su lugar…

 _~15 de febrero, 8:23 de la mañana.~_

Phichit se movió un poco al sentir frio en el pecho, se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta y sin cobijarse siquiera, estornudo un par de veces y se levanto con pesar, quedo sentado en la cama y con los ojos semiabiertos busco una toalla para darse un baño, después de eso llamaría a Seung-gil para saber si algo había cambiado o no.

En otro hotel en Tokio, Seung-gil giro hacía su costado derecho y al estar tan cerca de la orilla término cayendo de la cama, luego de levantarse y quejarse internamente del golpe se quito la ropa y fue a ducharse, la noche anterior estaba tan cansado que no lo había hecho, esta vez lleno la tina y una vez desnudo se metió en ella disfrutando del momento, poco a poco el sueño se iba, tenía que llamar a Phichit para saber si algo había sucedido con él, después de todo eran amigos.

Cuando ambos terminaron de asearse y salir del baño se dieron un vistazo en el espejo de sus respectivos reflejos… abrieron los ojos a más no poder, era una locura. Eran ellos mismos.

Muchas preguntas cruzaron sus mentes, lo primero que hicieron fue llamar al otro, Phichit al ser mas hábil con el celular fue quién pudo llamar un momento antes de que el coreano tecleara su número.

—¡He vuelto! Jaja ¡soy yo! —dijo Phichit que no cabía en sí de la inmensa felicidad de saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Finalmente sólo fue cuestión de esperar… me alegra que hayamos vuelto a la normalidad. —dijo Seung en tono aliviado e igualmente feliz.

Todo esa extraña experiencia ya había terminado. Seria un secreto que compartirían ellos como símbolo de su amistad.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que volviéramos a la normalidad! ¿Qué te parece si vamos desayunar y a tomarnos unas fotos por ahí? —dijo el chico tailandés muy animado.

—Es buena idea, conozco un lugar. —dijo Seung aceptando lo que su ahora amigo sugería.

Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar seriamente sobre "ese" asunto y sobre las posibles causas, pero eso sería otro día. Y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a desayunar los dos y pasar un buen rato juntos, después de todo es **insano** pelearse con un nuevo amigo pues era la respuesta a un deseo…

Fin

* * *

Y termine un One Shot en tiempo récord! Qué mentira... ya se que soy un fraude total T.T

Que tal me quedo esa rara idea, ya se que pensaron que era un fic con Yaoi… pero no se manejarlo correctamente y esto fue lo que salió. Podría decir que la "pareja" de Phichit y Seung en este caso para mí se me hizo más interesante ponerlos como amigos (además de ser mas fácil jejeje soy una tramposa).

Aclaro que esta es la primera vez que participo en un reto …y es el primer foro al que me uno… así que si tienen comentarios o tomatazos para mí me los pueden hacer saber dejando sus bellos reviews y con gusto los leeré.

Si creen que merezco chocolates o flores o peluches de Makkachin los acepto con gusto!mi dirección es….

Un placer participar en esta interesante idea… nos leemos en otra historia.

BYE BYE

Io-chan n.n


End file.
